Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Undertale
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Undertale but with Diary of a Wimpy kid characters


Rowley was molested by fregley who had cheese touch, this was done openly in public on school grounds. At least one hundred people saw it happen in the courtyard after lunch, but I mean like obviously nobody did anything, because nobody likes Greg, and Rowley was friends with Greg.

That mindset may have been what caused Rowley's response.

The night of that incident Rowley ran out of his house to the magical mountain that was there this entire time. People who went there were said to never return, and Rowley never wanted to go back.

He ran through the brisk night up the mountain side, his own tears clotted his vision as his foot hooked under a root, swinging his body downward and toppling off of the edge of a hole he didn't know was there.

This hole in the ground is the reason why people never return, once you've fallen down you cannot escape this underground kingdom. Rowley had fallen right into the world of Undertale.

Although Rowley did fall unconscious from his impact with the ground, he found himself waking up on a bed of roses, a cushion that may have just barely saved his life….. Not that Rowley cared about living.

Rowley was not afraid of this new place, daylight streamed through the hole in the cavern above him, flecks of dust glimmered in the rays of the sun, those same rays shone onto his surroundings, revealing them to be bleak, crumbled, and inactive.

Rowley stood up and walked weakly to the only pathway in these ruins he found himself in. His feet dramatically and woefully drifted through the loose gravel floor, no sense was perceived other than the ringing of his ears, other than that this new place was isolated and empty.

Rowley continued to drag himself miserably down the broken corridor and reached the doorway at the end. He passed through it, accepted into the shadows it cast as a shadow himself, and all that he found was a single golden flower smiling at him.

Yes, the flower was smiling, and it spoke too, this it what it said to Rowley "Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Gosh you must be so confused!" Flowey was right, Rowley was confused, but good ol Flowey was gonna help him out! "Down here in the underground, you can gain LV which stands for LOVE!" Rowley could feel the air shift and stagnate, he felt that…. Something horrible was coming.

Flowey's face then morphed into Fregley's "Love is shared through little white friendliness pellets, here let me give you some love!" said this abominable creature. As its face turned to Fregley's and summoned white beads in the air Rowley saw every single time Fregley had cum on him during middle school flash through his mind.

Afraid of such abuse continuing, Rowley ran away as fast as he could. He went through the ruins but found that no path lead to an exit, all that was left to chack was the sole house in the ruins. He entered the house not knowing if it was occupied or not, he heard the sounds of someone moving about though.

Ordinarily one would be afraid of getting got infiltrating another's home, but Rowley is a child of darkness and danced through the shadows with skill even the devil would envy. Through his skill of dark travel and shadow movement Rowley was able to look through the house without detection.

He soon found the basement lead to more ruins, and eventually a large door that more than likely lead out of the ruins. He did not hesitate to open the door, but he was not expecting flowey to be on the other side.

"So you got through without fighting anyone huh, well that won't last long, I'm gonna finish what I started with you earlier!" said flowey as he summoned his attack, the instant it launched though Rowley disappeared.

Flowey could feel Rowleys feet touch the ground behind him, he had glided through the darkness like a master. It was then that Flowey realized what was going on, without any words at all Rowley had communicated it clearly to him.

Although he was a weak victim on the surface, down here Rowley realized how much power a human soul had, and he had become very determined because of that. Flowey now recognized him as a fellow child of evil "Ch-chara? Is that you?" asked Flowey, but Rowley was already gone.

Rowley exited the ruins and entered a forest, but the thick dusty air told him he was still underground, one quick glance upward confirmed that for him. The heavy musk of cave air and pine trees made him think of a claustrophobic car with one of those air fresheners. He hated it…. Yeah….. He was going to have no problem destroying this place.

Rowley marched like a soldier of death, straight forward, determined not to change direction and to walk directly into the first village he sees, and torment everyone there.

He brushed the snow off of a sign that read Snowdin, and Rowley knew he had found his first prey. He killed everyone there, including this dumbass Skeleton man. He felt a rush of satisfaction every time he saw his Level rise, a voice willed him in his head to keep on going. He had murdered his way through the underground with extreme prejudice, they were all monsters anyway, it's not the same as killing humans, Rowley can finally just let loose.

Along the way he picked up tidbits of information about the underground, like the royal guard, Undyne, the core, Asgore, and the Barrier. He would destroy them all.

He ripped through the civilians, crushed the soldiers, terrorized the nation, and butchered his way into the hall to king Asgore's chamber. But he was approached by a guy wearing a hoodie. "So, you think that there are no consequences for your actions here, you view all of this as some sort of fantasy land, where you can act however you please, that the people you kill are subhuman….. But there are consequences, and Rowley…. This is real." said the guy.

Rowley looked around to find himself not in King Asgore's castle, but in town hall, dead police officers were everywhere, he saw the corpses of his classmates, "W-wait, this was all real?" rowley said "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged.

One glowing blue eye shown underneath the hood, it's incredible malice instilled fear and regret into Rowley's soul. "You killed Rodrick!" said the guy "I'M SORRY!" screamed Rowley, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" said Greg, removing his hood, his eye blazing with blue energy as he flung Rowley around, shattering his body.

"If we were ever friends rowley…. Then don't come back" said Greg, he did it, he saved the world from Rowley.


End file.
